This invention relates to the production of uranium tetrafluoride.
The production of uranium tetrafluoride is often a necessary step in a nuclear fuel cycle, for example as an intermediate in the treatment of uraniferous minerals or in the enrichment of nuclear fuel materials in fissionable isotopes. In such production there is usually required the reduction of uranyl or uranic ions to uranous ions and electrolytic reduction of various solutions has been proposed to bring this about.